The mission of the South Bronx Environmental Justice Partnership (SBEJP) is to improve the health of the people who live and work in the South Bronx, beginning with children and pregnant women, and expanding to include other adults. SBEJP is a partnership between the Montefiore Medical Center (MMC), Albert Einstein College of Medicine, and South Bronx Clean Air Coalition. The SBEJP Advisory Board will include representatives of other community organizations. The specific aims of SBEJP are as follows: 1) to strengthen the collaboration among the three founding organizations by convening an Advisory Board with formal decision making procedures, establishing community priorities regarding South Bronx environmental hazards, and assisting SBCAC to become a 501(c)3 organization; 2) to develop a community-driven, participatory research agenda on air quality and toxic exposures to heavy metals and other persistent biological toxicants (PBTs) by assembling current studies and reviewing the medical and toxicology literature, conducting original geographical information system (GIS) and small area analysis research, and developing culturally appropriate research methods; 3) to develop community-driven, participatory education for health professionals and community residents in the South Bronx, including on-site continuing education, medical school curriculum integration of environmental health, an environmental health library and information center, "toxic tours," appropriate risk education materials, and updating and modification of the SBCAC website; and 4) to develop an environmental health clinical and public health program that includes a feasibility study for an Environmental Health Clinic and training of community volunteers to conduct neighborhood and home environmental assessments. Formal evaluation will be conducted of all specific activities, including formative, process, and outcomes evaluations, and will be the responsibility of the principal investigator.